1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying technology, and in particular to a curved liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus of wide applications, such as liquid crystal televisions, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer monitors, and notebook computer screens.
The liquid crystal displays generally comprise an enclosure, a liquid crystal panel arranged in the enclosure, and a backlight module mounted in the enclosure. The backlight modules can be classified in two types, namely a side-edge backlight module and a direct backlight module, according to the site where light gets incident. The direct backlight module comprises a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED), which is arranged at the backside of the liquid crystal panel, and light is homogenized by a diffuser plate to form a planar light source supplied to the liquid crystal panel. The side-edge backlight module comprises an LED light bar, serving as a backlight source, which is arranged at an edge of a backplane to be located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate (LGP) through a light incident face at one side of the light guide plate and is projected out of a light emergence face of the light guide plate, after being reflected and diffused, to pass through an optic film assembly so as to form a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel.
Recently, with the development of the liquid crystal displaying technology, major manufacturers have marketed curved liquid crystal display devices, such as curved televisions, one after another. Generally speaking, the curved liquid crystal display devices allow for the best viewing effect from the center to the edge of a screen, while a regular liquid crystal display device has generally poor capability of displaying at edges of a screen. The curved liquid crystal display devices has a screen that, in the entirety thereof, has a curved design, showing a wide full-view image, allowing for the same visual enjoyment at both the central portion and the circumferential portion of the screen and also reducing distortion of off-axis viewing for viewing at a short distance. Further, the curved liquid crystal display device allows a viewer's viewing distance to be extended, achieving better experience of viewing. Thus, compared to the regular liquid crystal display devices, the curved liquid crystal display devices have advantages, including: (1) brand differentiating, (2) wider viewable angle, and (3) reducing distortion for short distance viewing.
The conventional curved liquid crystal display devices are generally achieved with measures that are complicated, making the cost relatively high. Thus, it is desired to provide a curved liquid crystal display device that has a simple structure and low cost.